KanoKido Disneyland Prompt
by YouHaveBeenSmythed
Summary: Doing some prompt challenges with a friend and Disneyland was one of them. Kano and Kido go around the Magic Kingdom theme park with their kids


Kano, Kido, Tsubaki, Shuuichi and Ayato at Disneyworld

Kano and Kido had done it, they had saved up enough money and got enough time off that they could take their children to Disneyworld, they'd wanted to do it ever since Shuuichi was a baby but soon after Shuuichi, Ayato was born and then again after Ayato, Tsubaki was born and just as Tsubaki got older it was just getting the money together and finding the time that would suit best for them to go. Now with their kids at decent ages Shuuichi – 12, Ayato – 10, Tsubaki – 6, they were finally after to get this dream holiday. Honestly they were glad they waited because now all of them could experience it together.

Kido really was probably more excited than the kids, she'd wanted to go to Disneyworld since she was a young kid and now she was finally getting the chance, Kano of course had to tease her about it saying how she was a like a cute little kid but Kido just ignored him, and really Kano did think it was adorable how his wife was getting so excited about this, he was excited himself because he couldn't wait to have a nice vacation with his beautiful family.

The plane ride over was a new weird experience in itself, Kido didn't really like it so much but Kano was there the whole time to hold her hand so she stayed calm. The Kids however loved it, at the beginning they were all giddily looking out the plane windows watching the ground grow smaller and smaller as they flew higher into the air, then the TVs on the back of the seats kept them busy enough for the whole flight with the massive range on them. Kano and Kido just decided to watch a nice comedy film together, though they had watchful eyes on Shuuichi and Tsubaki especially seen as they liked to be little pranksters, Ayato could be too but definitely not as much as his siblings, Kido blamed Kano whole heartedly for this trait in their children.

When they got to the hotel they were pretty exhausted but they didn't want to waste a day of their holiday! So they planned to stay out as long as they could to take in the sights of Florida. Kano had hired a car so they went around driving and Shuuichi was amazed when he saw an alligator floating in a body of water, it was so much different to Japan. Eventually they settled down into a fast food restaurant to eat before heading back to the hotel they had stayed up as late as they possible could but they just needed to rest now seen as tomorrow it was the highly anticipated first day at Disney.

The next morning they woke up, still feeling a little jet lagged but super excited for the day ahead of them. Kido went to go help Tsubaki get dressed and put her in an adorable prince dress which made her look just like Rapunzel thanks to her long blonde hair though she had them up in twin tails. Apart from Tsubaki everyone else was dressed up pretty normally, the boys trying to act like they were too cool for Disney but their parents knew otherwise seen as they were super excited to be able to come as well.

Once they were all ready it was time for their magical day to get started! Everyone was looking around amazed as they came to the Disney car park where each segment had a character designated to it. And then they headed to the monorail and eventually got to Disney's magic kingdom. Tsubaki almost tore Kido's arm off as she ran forward and pointed towards Cinderella's castle

"Look mama that's where the princesses live! I want to go see the princesses"

Kido smiled at her daughter and nodded "Don't worry we'll get to meet all the princesses"

Tsubaki grinned widely up at Kido for that and the boys were right behind them being equally amazed themselves.

"Alright alright lets all gather up for a photo in front of the castle!" Kano said as he ushered all his family together. Everyone had big grins on as Kano snapped the photo and then Shuuichi pointed over to a stall selling the famed mouse ears.

"Let's get some!"

Kano nodded and patted his son on the head "Good spotting them"

Shuuichi went to sort his hair out once his father had removed his hand from his head and then they all went over to the ears. Kano immediately grabbed a pair of Minnie mouse ones and put them on top of Kido's head and grinned before grabbing some Mickey ones for himself

"You look so cute Tsubomi~"

A slight bit of pink came to her cheeks, even after all these years he could still make her blush but she kept up with him and pointed to a Goofy hat

"Honestly I think you'd suit that better"

Kano stuck his tongue out slightly at her and then went to help the kids pick some ears out. Kido followed right behind him.

Tsubaki's eye had caught onto some ears that had a princess hat and veil on the top of them so of course she had to have them and the boy picked up little hats with ears on that were decorated to look like certain characters, Ayato had picked the Captain Jack Sparrow one whilst Shuuichi decided to go for R2-D2. They were all happy with the ears they had purchased and then finally went off to experience even more of the magic of Disney.

Almost as soon as they looked out the stall a mini parade with floats of characters came down the path of the park, Tsubaki was waving to all the characters that went by and Kido was watching with just as much amazement especially when a float with the character Marie from Aristocats came passed, that was her favourite movie and she was just watching sparkly eyed.

Kano was enjoying it as well, mostly the looks on his children's and wife's face, he had to take advantage of Kido's mesmerized stay and came close putting his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear "Cute~" then gave her neck a small kiss. All the while hiding this with his power to make it just look like he was watching the small parade.

Kido blushed once again and turned to Kano narrowing her eyes slightly whilst he was just grinning. She liked it though when he did things like that, and he knew it even if she said he was annoying.

There were some random characters loitering around after it had finished so they all went to have pictures with them, Kano and Kido included before heading off to Tomorrowland, the boys really wanted to check out Space Mountain. Tsubaki was too little and honestly didn't want to go on the ride much to Kido's pleasure so they both just stayed and waited for Kano and the boys to finish.

"Lucky the queue isn't long yet heh boys?" Kano spoke to his two sons who nodded

Shuuichi spoke up then "Seen as its not, lets race to see who gets up their first!"

Both Ayato and Kano looked at each other for a moment before turning to Shuuichi smiling

"You're on brother!"

And just like that the three of them began to race down the queue line, Shuuichi had the advantage of being in front anyway so he came out the clear victor and held his arms up in celebration when they got to the end

"Too slow"

"You just cheated" Ayato pushed his brother slightly to which Shuuichi narrowed his eyes and pushed back, so he pushed back again to which Kano then just stood in between them

"Now now boys lets not fight, we can head onto the ride now so lets get going!"

At the sound of that the boys quickly got pumped to go on the rollercoaster and then got into their positions and then went to climb into the vehicle.

Ayato was in the front, Shuuichi was in the middle and Kano was in the back because he suggested they went height wise.

The ride was definitely excited, it was in pitch black darkness as they got twisted round a fast track, they were all loving it and laughing along and shouting "weee!" as they zoomed on the tracks. They didn't really want to get off when the ride ended but of course they had to so they could go back to Tsubaki and Kido. When they got off they were still laughing.

"I think I heard some screams coming from the both of you~" Kano smirked at his children

Shuuichi and Ayato narrowed their eyes but Shuuichi answered back to him "Not as loud as you, for a moment I thought it was mum back there with us" Ayato snickered a little at that and Kano just shrugged

"We'll see what it was really like with the photo"

The boys nodded and grinned and then promptly rushed to where the picture of them on the ride could be seen. And what it showed was them all just laughing because of course no one was really screaming. Kano couldn't resist and bought the photo because it was the first ride at Disneyworld that they'd been on, so he just had too.

Soon after they left the store and went over to Kido and Tsubaki who both looked pretty happy.

"When you were gone mama and I met Buzz lightyear and he gave us a hug!"

Kido nodded and the boys looked a little jealous

"No fair I wanted to see Buzz"

Tsubaki just smirked a little at him and shrugged her shoulders "Too bad~"

Sometimes she really did remind Kido of Kano.

Kano came up to Kido then and took the camera from her hand "Lets have a look at the picture~" he opened the menu up and sure enough there was a picture of both the girls getting a hug from Buzz, he frowned at Kido then and put his arms around her "I hope Tsubomi isn't planning on running away with buzz" Kido just went to push him away whilst the kids laughed a little

"Mama loves Papa too much" Tsubaki smiled at them

Hearing his daughter say that Kano grinned at her and squeezed Kido a little tighter to which this time she smiled and let him for a moment before the moment was broken by Ayato

"Can we go on that ride next?" He pointed the Buzz lightyear ride where you had to shoot evil toys and Kano nodded letting of Kido but took her and Tsubaki's hands

"Lets go~" and they all went away to the ride.

All the afternoon this trend continued and they went on rides and took pictures with different characters, Tsubaki really wanted to see the princesses of course but they had their own special lines to wait for. Kido was getting a bit hungry though and the boys weren't really that interested in the princesses of course and so Kano went to take Tsubaki to go see Rapunzel and Cinderella whilst Kido and the boys went to get some food.

the line was a bit of a wait but eventually they got up their and Tsubaki's eyes were sparkling as the princesses commented that she was a little princesses herself and saying how cute she was, whilst Kano got called her prince to which he grinned at. They all had their picture taken together, Tsubaki holding hands in between the two princesses and Kano behind them putting up two bunny ears behind their heads cause he just couldn't resist. Once they got their photo it was time to head out, Tsubaki was just super happy as she looked at the photo and then she noticed what her dad was doing and glared up at him.

Kano looked at his little girl and laughed slightly "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Look what you did" She shook her head at her dad "Idiot"

"Hey! Don't be calling Papa that I get enough of that from Mama" he pouted a little at his daughter who just stuck her tongue out at him. Kano went to pick her up then and squeezed the little girl giving her a kiss on her cheek "Come on you know you love Papa"

Tsubaki laughed a little at this, she was a little daddies girl really and she turned to her dad giving him a small kiss on the nose "I love Papa though he was silly in the photo"

Kano grinned at her and gave her another little kiss when Kido then spotted and walked over to them smiling thinking how cute they were being "I picked up some food for you as well" she handed it over to them and so Kano put Tsubaki down and smiled at Kido

"Thank you" they both said in unison and then began to eat.

Then they just continued on their day once again, but learning the end the boys actually managed to convince Kido on the water ride Splash mountain cause they told her it was just a lazy river type like its A Small World. And of course it seemed like that at first until some drops came and Kido looked at her son suspecting they had lead her wrong, Kano and Tsubaki were sat in the back of the boat whilst Kido was in the front.

Of course everything was going mildly well until the huge drop at the end came, Kido screamed so loud and put her arms around Ayato who was sat next to her as they dropped, he was pretty non-chalant about it lifting his hands into the air and laughing as his mother gripped her arms around him.

In the end she managed to get pretty wet and was glaring at her sons as they walked off who were just laughing at her

"You should of seen your face mum" Ayato said as they walked

"You can see her face" Shuuichi pointed out when they came to the big screens and Kido's screaming face was posted up their for everyone to see.

"You're both off my Christmas list, you're sister is only getting toys" she joked to them

Tsubaki who was being held by Kano also glared at her brothers and pointed and laughed when her mother sad that "Serves you right" she hadn't liked the ride too much either, but Kano getting a look at the face Kido was pulling on the ride burst out laughing he had to buy that photo for sure. And so he did and then he showed Kido who looked like she could murder him with her glare.

After that they all went to dry themselves off and have a proper meal at one of the restaurants there. When they came back out the night had finally fallen and so they all headed to get a good view of the electric light parade that came around the park. They decided to head back towards Cinderella's castle and soon enough the parade started, everyone was in awe looking at all the characters go by on their lit up floats that stood out in the darkness.

It all just looked so pretty and magical. Tsubaki had taken up her place on Kano's shoulders while Kido had a hold of both Ayato's and Shuuichi's hands, they didn't need to be held but they were enjoying this together. The day at Disney had truly been magical and watching all the characters come out and then fire works light the skies was just a perfect end to a perfect day.

When it was all over people filed out the park, the Kano family along with them. Kano held Tsubaki who was falling asleep against his shoulder and the boys yawned as they went along hand in hand with Kido. Kido just looked over at Kano and gave him a smile who smiled back at her and then leaned over for a quick kiss before they left the magical world of Disney behind….until tomorrow that is.


End file.
